


Baby boy :: phan

by knightsten



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Baby, Child, M/M, livestream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsten/pseuds/knightsten
Summary: one shot; dan and phil secretly adopt a baby named gabriel





	Baby boy :: phan

"shit, it's thursday isn't it?" dan asked quietly, barely louder than a whisper. he didn't want to wake his infant son that was resting in his arms.

the baby was a quite fussy 6 month old with brown hair that was already curly. long eyelashes surrounded his dark blue eyes. he was chubby and had equally chubby fingers and toes. dan and phil had adopted and brought him home two weeks ago. his name was gabriel.

"yeah, why?" phil replied. gabriel moved his arm out and both parents were ready and alert. he stayed silently asleep. they let out sighs of relief.

"i need to do a livestream. i lost track of the days and it's too late to come up with a good excuse."

"you don't have to, everyone will understand if you just say that you're stressed. you are, anyways."

"phil, i missed last week and the week before too. have you seen our fandom? the day after we brought gabriel home, i tweeted something about how tired i was from a long trip. they've got scarily close to accurate theories about what happened. i have to do this or everyone will know what we've been up to."

"it wouldn't be that bad, would it? we're still only out to the public as friends, but come on, everyone knows we're more than that."

"i know. but they aren't real fans if they keep asking about our personal lives. we can keep it private if we want to."

phil knew that it was pointless to argue with his husband. "okay, hand him over."

dan carefully put the baby into phil's outstretched arms. gabriel's eyes opened wide.

"no, no, no, baby no, shh, please," phil tried calming the baby before he started crying. "you need a dummy?" dan asked. phil nodded and dan gave him one of the tiny silicone creations.

gabriel took it in happily and started sucking. he slowly fell asleep again.

"okay, wish me luck." dan said and kissed phil's forehead. "same back." phil said and smiled. dan smiled back. he looked at gabriel once more and walked out.

the questions on his younow were the same as always.

"'where's phil?' i don't know. probably sleeping."

"'is phan real?' oh my god, stop asking this! we are literally just friends. we have private lives with other people, okay? what, no, don't say that. i'm not lying. i'm probably going to hell but not for lying about this."

"'so you are lying?' no! i just... ugh, i just worded it wrong."

he heard a faint, scream-like sound. oh no. gabriel was crying. he made it look like didn't acknowledge the sound.

it was getting louder. dan was talking about something he saw the other day.

the crying wouldn't stop. people were catching on too.

eventually he just gave up and ran out of the room.

he found phil and gabriel right where he last saw them. gabriel was crying his head off and phil was trying to get him to eat something.

"dan! please don't be mad, i tried so hard not to-"

"no, no, i'm not mad. it's okay, it's hard." dan plucked the baby from phil's hands and bounced him a little. he shushed him a few times and gabriel quieted down until he was left with just a pout on his mouth.

a few minutes had passed.

"so... i'm assuming the viewers heard him crying?" phil asked.

"yeah. i guess you were right earlier. it wouldn't be that bad if they knew. it'd be really hard to have a secret family anyways." dan said. he had given up on keeping his life a secret from everyone besides close friends and family.

"should we go introduce gabriel?" dan quietly asked phil.

phil's face lit up. "are you sure?" he smiled.

dan chuckled. "yes, i'm sure. i can't keep this up forever."

dan stood up with gabriel. he started walking back to the camera. phil followed closely behind him.

he stood by the camera so nobody could see him, only hear him. phil stood next to him. dan took a deep breath.

"ready?" phil asked, loud enough for the video to pick up. dan nodded.

dan sat back down, this time with his son. phil crouched next to them.

"hi again." dan said and he could instantly see comments in the chat. 'who's baby is that?', 'what the fuck??', and 'ohmygodimactualtkshdhsja' were common.

"so, this is gabriel. he's my son." phil made gabriel's hand wave to the camera.

"and this is phil. you know him. he's my husband."

 

a/n - this is so shitty i'm so sorry

also 'ohmygodimactualtkshdhsja' me too

.x. has nothing to do with the story i just titled it randomly

yeah this is trash and has been done a billion times before bye


End file.
